Chinese patent application (No. 201010239475.8) discloses a “method for producing shape memory anti-counterfeiting identifier” which can achieve an anti-counterfeiting on goods by utilizing high molecular polymers with shape memory effect that can remain shapes formed thereon. Their common characteristic is that an irradiation cross-linking or a chemical cross-linking is to be performed on the polymer materials. The irradiation cross-linking requires more processing steps, while the chemical cross-linking has strict requirements on the manufacturing technique, or it is likely to cause waste products. Some polymer materials have the shape memory property after being processed by the irradiation cross-linking or the chemical cross-linking. However, some polymer materials have the shape memory property without being processed by the irradiation cross-linking or the chemical cross-linking.